


Day 242 - Let your hair down

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [242]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also Hair, Dreams, Humor, Insecure!Sherlock, Love, M/M, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John woke with a start because someone was staring at him. Hard. With a frown.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 242 - Let your hair down

John woke with a start because someone was staring at him. Hard. With a frown.

“Sherlock. What the hell are you doing?”

His husband was sitting in bed next to him, legs crossed, as if he had been staring at John for a while.

“You really need to stop watching those ridiculous and historically incorrect TV shows.”

“Wh...?”

“You have been dreaming about me. In knee breeches and with long hair. Again. Don’t try to deny it, it’s futile.”

“How...? I know that you can’t actually read my mind, so please tell me how you figured that one out.”

“So ...”

“Of course you were right. As if you didn’t know.”

Sherlock cocked his head to the left and gazed at John, completely ignoring the request to explain himself.

“Would you prefer if I had long hair?”

John looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was 3:30. He sighed.

“You don’t want to talk about it.”

John felt the atmosphere shift as if they had been talking about something important and he had made a flippant comment. He reminded himself that he actually hadn’t said anything so far. Sometimes Sherlock seemed to have an entirely different conversation.

“Come here, you idiot. It was just a dream. I love you, whether you have ‘your’ hair, long hair or are bald.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'long hair'.
> 
> This is for Verity Burns and Atlin Merrick since they both love long hair on men.
> 
> If the internet is right and 'let one's hair down' means 1. Lit. _to undo one's hair and let it fall freely_ as well as 2. Fig. _to tell [someone] everything; to tell one's innermost feelings and secrets_ then my title rocks. :D  
>  If not: *pfff*
> 
> .


End file.
